A Day with Dad
by onceuponajollyroger
Summary: Emma takes a college-bound Henry on an overnight trip, leaving Killian in charge of their spirited five-year-old daughter, Ella. [Fluff, Daddy!Killian, Oneshot]


"I can't believe I'm awake at 5am," Henry groaned with a yawn, though his state barely passed for _awake_. There was just a little bit of dried drool on his edge of his mouth and his hair was sticking up in every direction.

Emma rolled her eyes as she took a long sip of her strong, strong coffee. "Stop complaining, kid. Colleges don't tour themselves," she said as she nudged him in his side.

Henry's eyes fell shut as he nearly drifted to sleep where he stood.

Killian rubbed his tired eyes and shot Henry an amused grin. He clapped the boy, _almost man_ he thought, hard on the back to rouse him. "Apparently it's a good thing we're sending you off to college instead of the military, aye lad?"

Emma smiled at that and patted her son softly on the shoulder. "Henry, why don't you head to the car. You can sleep there. I'll be out in just a minute," she said as she grabbed him by the shoulders and lightly pushed him along. She watched in amusement as her teenaged son groggily grasped his bag and headed out of the house.

"At least Regina isn't joining you," Killian joked after they saw Henry make his leave.

Emma swatted him in his side in response. "Don't let Henry hear you say that," she scolded before adding, "_but_ I am glad she suggested we take him to different schools on separate weekends."

Killian nodded slowly as he leaned forward to steal a quick kiss from his wife. "I'll miss you," he said softly as he nudged her with his nose.

Emma hummed in appreciation as she placed another soft kiss against his lips. "I'll miss you too. Now, be good and make sure Ella gets to school on time," she said in a mock stern tone. "I know she's been tempting you with skipping out on school all together and going sailing instead," Emma accused.

Killian placed his hand against his chest and gasped as he feigned offense. "Emma, I would _never_," he jested.

Emma smiled and rolled her eyes. "_Please_, our little girl has you wrapped around her finger, and we both know it."

Killian wanted to be offended, but his wife was entirely right. "Aye, that she does," he conceded. "I assure you, love, our little lass will attend school today and will be there on time."

"Good," Emma said before spinning around and grabbing her bag. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. _Behave_," she warned with a playful smile as she left their cozy home.

Killian shook his head at her before turning to collapse onto the couch. Henry had been right: 5am was entirely too early. He would steal another hour or two of sleep before waking Ella for the day.

* * *

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy!" chirped the high-pitched voice of his little girl as she gently shook on her father's shoulder. Killian popped an eye open and looked up to see his daughter standing over him. Her blonde curls were flying in every direction after a night of tossing and turning, and her blue eyes were gazing down at him.

"Oh Ella, I was just about to go wake you up for school, dear. What time is it?" he asked as he slowly started to rise. School started at 8 o'clock sharp, so he needed to start getting her ready at about 7.

"It's 7:30, Daddy," she said with a small yawn.

Killian's eyes shot wide open at that as he jumped from his place on the couch. "7:30?" he yelled in panic as he grabbed Ella by the arm and rushed her to her room. "We're going to be late. We have to hurry, alright lass. We don't want Mommy to be mad at me, do we?" he said nervously as he scratched behind his ear.

Ella started to giggle as she observed her father's panicked state. "You're funny, Daddy," she chimed.

Killian internally groaned at her comment, but didn't respond. There was absolutely nothing funny about this. Emma had never left Killian in charge of getting their daughter off to kindergarten on time; he didn't want his wife to regret her decision. He stopped in front of Ella's closet and yanked the door open as his eyes skimmed over her little outfits. "Here we are," he said as he held up a navy blue dress for his little girl to examine.

Ella shook her head in a firm 'no' at the outfit. "I want to wear my tutu."

Killian gaped down at his daughter. "Dear, we don't have time for this. You cannot wear your dance skirt to school. Come now, just wear this dress."

"I want to wear my tutu and my boots," she said soundly as she stared back at her father.

Killian closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose tightly as he counted to ten. _Alright fine, she's five. If she wants to wear a bloody tutu, she can wear a bloody tutu._ "Alright, I'm going to go make breakfast. You dress yourself. Sound good, lass?" he asked with a small, patient smile.

"Yes!" Ella squeaked as she beamed up at her father. Emma always picked out Ella's outfits, so Killian knew their daughter would be excited at his proposal.

He rushed off to the kitchen to pack Ella's lunch and prepare two bowls of cereal. Just as he was setting them on the table, his daughter walked into the room. She stood before him in red rain boots, pink tights, a pink tutu, and a bright red shirt. Killian shook his head in a mixture of amusement and reluctant acceptance before he ushered her to the table. The two quickly wolfed down their breakfast before Killian picked up his little girl, her backpack, and lunchbox as he rushed out the door.

Just as he made it to the street to begin their walk, no _run_, to school Ella looked up at her father. "Daddy, I like your pajamas," she said with a smile.

Killian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he looked down at himself to see that he was indeed still in his sleep garb. "Bloody he-" he began before he quickly caught himself. Despite having a sailor's mouth, Killian made an active effort to curb his swears in front of his young daughter. Killian rushed back into the house and plopped Ella down on the floor before he ran like a madman back to his bedroom and threw off his pajamas, grabbing the nearest jeans, shirt, and shoes he could find. Matching be damned he thought, as he pulled on the random articles of clothing.

At last Killian finally grabbed Ella and rushed down to Storybrooke's elementary school. At exactly 7:58, the two burst through the school doors and headed to Ella's classroom. They passed by Mary Margaret's own room on their way and despite Killian's efforts were easily spotted in the nearly empty hallway. "My Ella, that is a _lovely_ outfit," Mary Margaret said as she fought to keep a straight face. Killian shook his head and shot her a slightly embarrassed glare.

"Daddy let me pick out my clothes all by myself!" she declared proudly.

"I can see that," her grandmother replied as she bent down to hug Ella. She fought to keep back her giggles, but failed miserably. "Well Killian, you're one minute _early_ better get going," she said with a teasing tone.

Killian gave her a small smile and a nod as he took his daughter's hand and headed off to her classroom. The two hadn't always gotten along, but over the years Killian and Mary Margaret had put aside their differences for the sake of family. Besides, she could be fun when she wanted. Not that Killian would ever admit that he enjoyed his mother-in-law's company.

* * *

Work as Storybrooke's harbormaster was fairly slow and allotted Killian a great deal of free time. He dearly missed the days he used to spend playing with Ella from dawn to dusk. An education was of the upmost importance, Liam had always insisted on that with Killian. Still, he wasn't thrilled when Ella started kindergarten. He missed spending the majority of his days with his princess. So, like every day, Killian returned to the elementary school ten minutes early, eagerly awaiting his little girl's release.

Ella chatted animatedly about her day as the two walked from the elementary school to Storybrooke's local park. "I made you this in art class today. It's a necklace," she squeaked as she proudly produced a macaroni necklace from her purple backpack.

Killian gave her a mischievous grin as he took the necklace and examined it. "Can I eat it?"

"NO!" Ella shouted frantically, offense laden in her voice.

Killian quirked an eyebrow at her as he continued his teasing, "Can I cook it for dinner?"

"NO!" Ella shouted again in an exasperated tone.

Killian let out a long, exaggerated sigh before responding. "Ella, what are we going to have for dinner then? I was planning on making that necklace."

At that, his little girl burst into a fit of giggles. When she finally stopped her laughing, she looked up at her father and shook her head. "Mommy's right, you are silly."

"When did Mommy say I was silly?" Killian demanded, with a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

"All the time," Ella deadpanned, leaving Killian to chuckle as they walked along.

They spent a couple hours at the park swinging on the swings and playing hide and seek. During his search, Killian nearly had a heart attack when he looked up and found Ella sitting halfway up a tree. All he needed was for Emma to return home to find their daughter sporting a cast. After that close call, Killian decided it best to take Ella home for the day. He quickly won her over with the promise of a tea party. Killian ended up being the court jester, silly hat and all, as he sipped his pretend tea surrounded by his daughter and her many, many dolls.

Inspired by Ella's necklace, Killian decided to make macaroni and cheese for dinner. However, in the midst of cooking, he became far too enthralled in a program playing on the magic box, _TV_ as Emma would always correct him, and he ended up burning dinner.

"You didn't 'burn' dinner, Daddy, you scorched it," Ella jested as they walked along the sidewalk to Granny's.

Killian let out a groan at her words as he halted mid-step and bent down to her level. "Now Ella, we're not going to tell Granny that Daddy nearly burned down the kitchen, are we?" he asked sternly meeting her gaze.

Ella gave him a sly look as she pretended to think over his question. Before she could respond, Killian reached out with his pinky extended. "Pinky promise you will not tell, and I'll get you extra dessert," he said begrudgingly. He really shouldn't have to bribe a child, but she was as stubborn and crafty as her mother. Not to mention, he really didn't want to endure teasing from Granny.

Ella shot him a proud grin and reached forward to accept her father's extended pinky. "Deal!" she chirped excitedly as she began to skip ahead to Granny's.

They returned home from Granny's right at Ella's bath time. Her baths always took a while since Killian's imaginative daughter insisted on reenacting soap opera-type dramas with all her rubber ducks. When Killian was finally able to convince his pruney skinned daughter to leave her bath, he wrangled her into some pajamas, matching this time, and brushed her hair. He felt quite proud of himself, no knot survived when Captain Hook was on the job, until Ella piped up. "Daddy, you're not doing it right. My hair looks funny."

"Well, it'll look right when it dries," he said nonchalantly, brushing off his daughter's comment as he finished brushing her hair.

He picked her up and led her off to bed, taking his place at the side. "Alright, lass, what type of story would you like tonight?"

Ella furrowed her eyebrows in deep concentration. "Hmm, how about the one with the pirate and the lost boys."

Killian cleared his throat animatedly as he began his tale, "Once upon a time there was a very heroic and devilishly handsome pirate…"

* * *

With his little girl finally asleep, Killian himself was ready to head off to bed. He had been thoroughly exhausted from the day's events. It was much easier looking after their little one with Emma to help.

Just as Killian had brushed his teeth and slipped into bed he heard a faint, barely audible knock on his door. He turned his head, but before he called out, little Ella shuffled into his room and ran over to jump up on his bed. "I had a nightmare," she said sadly as she looked up at Killian with pouty eyes.

He brushed his hand across her hair and placed a comforting kiss against her forehead. "Want to sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed tonight, princess?" he asked, knowing that usually cheered her up after nightmares.

Ella bit her lip, in a gesture that perfectly mirrored her mother. Killian smiled at the similarity, but was pulled from his thoughts by her small, tired voice. "Well, since Mommy's not here, can we have a sleepover in the living room?"

Killian shot her a suspicious look, now completely skeptical of her supposed 'nightmare.' She was a devious little creature, but he was helpless against her.

"Alright, let's go," he said with a grunt as he picked her up and scooted out of his bed.

"And," she began in excitement, her 'nightmare' clearly forgotten, "before we go to bed, maybe we can play knights and princesses," she asked looking down to gauge her father's reaction. "Just for a little while," she quickly added.

Killian laughed and shook his head at the little girl, her plan quite apparent.

* * *

Emma fought to push open the door with one hand as she clutched her coffee, _saving grace_, in her other. It was way too early for this. She had just dropped Henry off at Regina's after hours on the road; all she wanted to do was crawl into her warm bed and sleep. Emma barged into the house and turned around the door to find that one of the living room chairs had been carelessly left in front of it. She scrunched her nose in confusion and slowly walked into the house. She made her way to the living room and let out a horrified gasp.

The entire room had been turned into a large blanket fort. Couches and chairs had been rearranged around the room to help create a massive cave of blankets. The floor was covered in stray toys, cushions, and pillows. Emma pursed her lips in anger at the mess. She had left him in charge for one day. _One freaking day_. She walked around the living room to peek into the blankets.

When she caught sight of her husband and daughter all anger quickly faded. Killian was passed out on the floor, a coloring book and crayons sticking out from underneath his legs. His hair was covered in what seemed to be _all_ of Ella's hair barrettes, creating a comical rainbow of little girls' hair clips across his unruly mane. Ella was asleep at his side and had a bright pink, plastic crown perked crookedly on her head. Emma looked down at her daughter and found that Ella's entire toes, not toenails, _toes_ were covered in clumpy nail polish. Emma's face filled with a large grin as she imagined the sight of _Captain Hook_ painting a little girl's toenails.

Emma let out a small laugh as she rubbed her tired face. She knelt down and crawled over to lie against Killian's other side, closing her eyes as she started to doze off. All thoughts of the mess were forgotten as she drifted off happily with husband and daughter.


End file.
